Ezria Twins: Valentines Special
by prettylittlefans1
Summary: Based off my story Ezra twins. Ezra has a Valentine's surprise for Aria. Happy Valentine's day everyone.


**Happy Valentine's day everyone. This is a one shot special from the story Ezria Twins I wrote, If you haven't read it Aria and Ezra moved to California after they got married and had twins called Atticus and Juliet. Enjoy and reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

"Good Morning princess", Ezra leaned over planting a kiss on Aria's forehead. "Hey Ezzie, happy Valentine's day". "Oh yeah happy valentines day, I've got a surprise for you stay right here, hands over your eyes no peaking", Aria smiled at Ezra putting her hands over her eyes as he snuck out.

"Ok you can open your eyes now", Ezra called out coming through the door. "Oh my god", Aria burst out laughing as Ezra walked through the door carrying Atticus and Juliet into the bedroom both dressed in cupid costumes. "Do you like it" Ezra laughed carrying the wriggling babies in and passing Juliet to Aria. "I love it they looks so cute we have to take lots of pictures and send them to my mom", Aria told Ezra beaming at her little babies dressed in their valentine's day costume. "I completely agree, open your card there's a surprise inside", "Ok" Aria laughed handing Ezra his card while she opened hers. "Oh Ezra it's amazing", Aria beamed pulling out 2 adult tickets and 2 under two tickets to Disneyland. "I thought we could go today and get lots of pictures of the twins at Disney to send your mom, I also though we could buy them some cute Disney outfits". "Sounds perfect , do you like your gift Ezzie". "Ezra unwrapped his gift pulling out a t-shirt with a picture of the 4 of them at the beach, the words B-26 is our song below the picture "I love it", Ezra smiled back kissing Aria being careful of the twins resting between them. "Right we better get ready for Disney then", Aria beamed at Ezra.

"Ok you change Juliet and I'll change Atticus, then we can get them dressed my mom sent some Valentines Day baby clothes. Juliet's is the little white dress covered in hearts and Atticus' is the little suite with the heart covered bow tie, She really enjoyed picking those out she told me how much she loves picking clothes for them", Aria chuckled slightly to Ezra as she changed Atticus. "She loves spoiling them you can tell they're her first grandchildren, we'll make a video outside the castle of the four of us to send to your mom", Ezra replied picking Juliet up and fetching the clothes Ella has sent. "That's a brilliant idea she'll love that. Thank you so much for this you're the best husband in the world. It's funny to think most nineteen year olds would be spending they're valentines very differently, but I think I have the perfect Valentines Day with my hubby and my little ones".

"Here we go off to Disney", Ezra called out to the twins in the back squeezing Aria's hand as he started the car and drove off to Disney. "Let's sing Mary Had a little lamb for a bit", Aria suggested. "Great idea I'll sing quietly though you have a lovely voice and I don't think the twins should have to suffer through my singing". "I agree", Aria laughed.

"Ok lets start by getting some ice cream, then I thought we could go and get bride and groom Mickey ears and little baby Mickey and Minnie hats", Ezra proposed as Aria looked at the map of the park, "Sounds good to me", Aria replied giving Ezra a peck on the cheek. Aria smiled looking at people walking past with balloons and other mothers with babies in strollers. "This is going to be fun", Aria beamed as she pushed the twins into the crowd with Ezra's arm round her waist.

"Smile", The camera man called out as Ezra and Aria posed in front of the castle holding the twins. "That's great you have a beautiful family", The camera man smiled as he handed Ezra back the photo pass. "Thank you", Ezra smiled. "He fancied you", Ezra chuckled as he helped Aria put the twins back in their stroller. "Aww are you jealous", Aria laughed pulling Ezra into her lips. "How could I be jealous I have the perfect family and you're mine, I don't know how anyone couldn't think you were the most beautiful girl in the world". "Who wants to go on the choo choo train", Aria asked the twins who both just giggled at her, "I'm going to take that as a yes. Daddy to the choo choo train", Aria laughed as she and Ezra pushed the twins to the train.

"Thank you for this Ezra I had an amazing day", Aria smiled at Ezra as they sat in a restaurant at Disneyland enjoying their dinner. "You're welcome, I thought it would be the perfect way to thank you", "What do you have to thank me for Ezzie". "I have a lot of things to thank you for, you complete my world. I remember when I first lay my eyes on you and saw this beautiful girl sat their little did I know she was my everything. You gave me two beautiful children, who have perfect little smiles and are always so full of joy. You said yes when I asked you to marry me. You forgave me for every mistake I'd ever made, every time I'd ever hurt you. You stood in that hospital after I got shot and you held my hand even though you were so hurt by all I'd done". "Oh Ezra I love you so much. I know we've had our ups and downs but I'm so proud to call you my husband. I can't wait to have the most amazing life with you. Let's make a deal let's come here for our 1st anniversary". "Deal, but first come here and give me a kiss". Aria smiled leaning over to kiss Ezra. "I love you", Aria beamed, "I love you too Aria, promise to be my forever", "Promise".


End file.
